


Patch Roots

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Yang lifted her arms to rest at the back of her head. “Look, my dad is kind of just...goofy. I guess.”“Well,” Blake rested a hand on her hip, giving her a smirk. “He’s your dad. I’m not surprised.” Blake didn't mention how much she liked that part of Yang.Written for Sapphic September - Meet the ParentsCan be read as Standalone





	Patch Roots

“It’s not exactly a tropical island palace,”

“Yang,” 

Blake rolled her eyes at the hint in humbleness. As long as she’s known her, Yang’s never been too humble about anything, let alone where she same from. Patch was beautiful - peaceful, safe in terms of Grimm activity, steady climate, a tight community and best of all - offered some privacy. Blake had been following Yang for the past quarter of a mile since they left the town center and hadn’t seen a single house. If Yang was intent on calling out differences between Patch and Blake’s “tropical island palace” - it was going to be a long day. 

Yang lifted her arms to rest at the back of her head as they walked. “Look, my dad is kind of just...goofy. I guess.”

“Well,” Blake rested a hand on her hip, giving her a smirk. “He’s  _ your  _ dad. I’m not surprised.”

“Hey,” Yang slapped her arm, that playful grin on her face that made Blake smile every time. 

“I’m sure he’s fine. I don’t know why you’re worried about it.”

“I’m not worried. I’m trying to prepare you.” 

“Alright,” Blake resisted the urge to scoff. Somehow she didn’t think Taiyang Xiao Long was a very overwhelming man. When Weiss came to visit with Ruby and Yang last time - while Blake went back to Mistral to make sure things with Ilia and her own rather were running smoothly - she said he was very gentlemanly. Funny, caring - a dad. Blake wasn’t intimidated, she looked forward to meeting the man who raised the woman she adored so much. 

Their trail twisted into the woods, another bit of walking, then to a clearing with a cabin clear in the center. Logged, a garden in the back, a shed around the corner, Blake didn’t expect much else. It was peaceful, it felt like a home already. 

Which is why Yang’s shrill scream as a greeting made her jump so high.

“Dad!” She screamed, hands cupped around her mouth to make the sound echo throughout the woods. Blake tensed every muscle, her ears straight upwards, she had to fight the urge to step back. 

“Jeez, Yang.” She blew out a breath. 

A dog started barking from inside the house. Blake took a claming breath. Yang let out a belly laugh as Zwei bounded outside, flying off the porch to leap into Yang’s arms. His tongue licked wildly, Blake noticed the gray in his fur around his snout. 

“Well he’s still frisky enough.”

“He loves me!” Yang laughed, pulling the corgi away from her face to hold him out to Blake. She leaned back. “C’mon, look at that face.” 

Blake humoured her and stared at the panting dogs, tongue lolling out as its little legs wriggled. Blake placed a hand on her hip and kept a frown. “Yeah. Cute.”

“Yang?” 

They both turned to Tai in the door, age starting to show in his face, but eyes bright as he smiled at his daughter. Yang dropped Zwei to wave a hand. “Hey, dad.” 

She stepped forward, Tai didn’t waste a moment before closing the gap between them. “Oh, gods,” Blake stepped back so they could hug, Taiyang practically clinged to his daughter while Yang wrapped her arms tight around him. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“I missed you too.” Yang squeezed, before pulling away to meet his eyes. “I’m glad to be home. And I hope,” she smiled, turning to gesture to Blake. “You’ve got the room for two?” 

Blake forced a smile, she saw Taiyang swallow as he took her in. “It’s nice to finally meet-”

He pointed. “Blake.” She nodded, Tai stepped forward to grab her hand. “Well, well, I’ve heard a lot about you,”

“Dad,” 

Blake swallowed. “Good things?”

His eyes changed, just enough for Blake to notice, but she didn’t want to think about what it meant. Tai took back his hand, Blake shuffled her feet. She wouldn’t blame him if he ignored the question. What happened between her and Yang felt like so long ago, but it happened. Blake left her when she needed her the most - and now she realized that - but Taiyang was the one to actually pick up the pieces. She could never thank him enough for that, or expect him to forgive her. 

Eventually, to Blake’s surprise - her ears showed it well enough - he nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Good things.” 

* * *

“And this one, oh you’ve got to see this one!” 

Blake giggled behind a hand as Taiyang held up another photo, showing the girls next to him on the couch. Yang had to be three or four, hanging upside down on her father’s back, her legs wrapped around his shoulders like she was some kind of backpack. Her hands were out like claws, her teeth showing like fangs. 

Yang rolled her eyes, but Blake saw the blush on the back of her neck. Taiyang had taken all of dinner and most of the night afterwards teasing, Blake certainly didn’t mind if it meant Yang trying - and failing - to keep her cool composure. 

“You were so cute!” She gripped the blonde’s arm and shook her lightly. “Like some kind of cute little bat.”

“Please,” Yang waved a hand. “I was a vampire.” Tai gave her a pitiful laugh, reaching over Blake to grip Yang’s shoulder. She gasped and put a hand to her chest. “I was a very scary creature.” 

Blake leaned against her. “I believe you.” She blinked slowly, feeling her heart skip when Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Yang pointed to the other photos piled up on the table. “Let me see the next one.” 

“ ‘ Course,” Tai took a moment to look at the photo himself, pausing just enough to be noticeable. Blake waited, she felt Yang shift under her. “I forgot we had this.” Tai huffed a laugh before handing it over. 

Blake held it up enough so Yang could see, she let out a soft “Oh,” before grabbing it herself. 

Blake had never seen what Summer Rose had actually looked like, but it didn’t take an expert to hazard a guess. Not exactly a copy of Ruby, but close enough that Blake would do a double take if she saw her in the street. In the photo she was pregnant enough to look due for any day, though she stood in front of a stove, with Yang sitting on her shoulders, watching her push something around in a pan. She looked at the camera, very obviously not amused with whoever was taking the picture. 

Yang took her time, Blake tangled their fingers together. She had so little pictures of her own parents when they were young, in the White Fang and too busy to really take any genuine photos. Not to mention how condemning they would have been, considering they were often trying to stay undetected. Blake would sit here as long as they needed to. 

Eventually, Yang did shift under her, Blake heard her smile in her words. “I’m surprised she let you keep this.”

Tai shrugged a shoulder. “She did hate having her picture taken.” 

Blake couldn’t help but ask. “Do you know why?”

“I remember her being pretty private.” 

“She always was.” Tai agreed, nodding slowly. “Well,” he rolled his shoulder, and slapped his knees before rising from the couch. Zwei perked up from his place at their feet, his little nub of a tail wagging. “I’ll let you girls look through the rest of them. Some of us still have school nights.” He gave a dramatic sigh, pointing a thumb to the clock on the wall. 

Yang scoffed. “A little old to be teaching kids.”

“Hey,”

“Thanks for dinner.” Blake interjected, placing a hand on Yang’s thigh to keep her from teasing again. “It’s nice to have real meals again.”

Taiyang waved off her peacemaking compliment. “I think you girls deserve more than what I could manage, but, thank you. And Blake?” Her ears perked. “It was really nice to meet you.” 

She couldn’t stop the heat in her cheek. There was so much she wanted to say to him, none of it probably anything Yang wanted her to say - it’d be rather embarrassing for Blake to openly gush how thankful she was that Tai was there for Yang when she wasn’t, and raised such an amazing person, and told her to keep loving despite everything she’s gone through. Blake couldn’t find the right words, and just settled on a smile. 

“It was great meeting you too. Thanks for everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Blake is of few words but wants to say so so many of them  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
